The present invention relates to a complex respirator, especially to a complex respirator with replaceable filter so that the storage of the respirator is easier and the filter is selectable with various pore sizes for filtering different kinds of gas.
The problem of air pollution is getting worse nowadays. No matter whether the pollution is from a dust storm, heavy smoke discharged from the factory, vehicle exhaust emission, or even smoke from waste combustion, all include toxic gas or granules harmful to human bodies, both are health risk factors. For the sake of protection and prevention, people wear respirators all the time so as to avoid inhalation of toxic gas and harmful granules while going out. Thus, the use rate of the respirator has risen. Most of the conventional respirators are disposable and have charcoal or “filtering fiber as filter media. Referring to FIG. 1, the fiber shown is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,171, B1—MOLDED RESPIRATOR CONTAINING SORBENT PARTICLES. The respirator is disposed with fiber 1 attached with sorbent particles 12. Because a unit area of the fiber 1 only adheres a certain amount of the sorbent particles 12, the sorbent particles 12 are easily saturated and are then unable to absorb any more toxic or harmful material.
Furthermore, the conventional flat respirator can't attach on a user's face tightly, so that a gap is formed between the edge of the respirator and the face skin. While wearing the flat respirator, part of the air with toxic gas or granules may flow through the gap and the gas enters the user's body. Thus a respirator 20 with a cartridge 22 in FIG. 2 was developed. The traditional cartridge is filled with an adsorbent material as a filter media for filtering the air. Generally, the absorbent material is charcoal to absorb organic solvents and granules. However, the breathing area of the respirator 20 with the cartridge 22 is limited inside the cartridge 22 and includes pores with a small diameter. Therefore, such a respirator makes breathing difficult. In order to get more air flow, people need to breathe more heavily. Although the purpose of avoiding toxic gas or harmful materials is achieved, people feel uncomfortable while breathing. Thus people would not like to wear that kind of respirator while going out to areas with polluted air.
With either the conventional flat respirator or the respirator with the cartridge, the whole respirator needs to be thrown away when the filter is saturated and unable to be used anymore. This causes a kind of waste. Not only do those working in special locations, such as hospitals, use respirators, but also ordinary people do as well. Thus, there is a need to improve the way used filter material is replaced.
Due to a worsening environment, air pollution has become a pressing problem of public health. Thus, the present invention provides a complex respirator that not only protects people from inhaling toxic gas and harmful granules, but also allows users to breathe more smoothly. Moreover, only the filter layer of the respirator needs to be changed and the service time of the respirator is thereby extended.